Shattered Reality
by DragonFyre3
Summary: what happens when a creature shows up at Beacon, one that can take control of others and forces them to kill, what happens when a strange boy shows up and tells Ruby Rose she is the only one that can stop this creature... well this story happens that's what.
1. Death Strikes First

**Chapter One Death Strikes First**

Ruby Rose is a 15 year old student at Beacon academy; she is the leader of her team RWBY, and fights creatures known as Grimm with her scythe the Crescent Rose. Ruby Rose is bored.

"Come on Yang let's do something!" Ruby complains, "we haven't had anything but boring classes for a while now."

Yang pats her sister's head telling her, "sorry little sis, but I promised to be somewhere today some other time though all right."

Ruby frowns then asks, "Can I come with you?"

"No!" Yang exclaims, then calmer, "I mean not today sorry but I was told to do this myself."

Ruby sighs and glances over at Blake who's reading a book, she tells Ruby, "Sorry Ruby but I have something to do today as well… in fact I should get going." She sets down her book and leaves the room.

Yang leaves after her and then Ruby stares at the ground, then smiles and looks back up at Weiss.

Weiss doesn't even look up from her homework and just says, "No."

Ruby looks down again and walks from the room, she goes to team JNPRs room but they're all gone. She continues wandering around the school unsure of what to do. She considers asking if she can go to the emerald forest to train, but she knows she won't be allowed to. She thinks she sees a flash of yellow around a corner, but when she goes to see there's nothing there.

Ruby eventually lies down on the grass and asks, "What can I do? Everyone else seems to have something interesting why can't I?"

She hears a voice nearby, "well if it isn't the little girl that snuck her way into Beacon." She looks up and sees Cardin behind her, "seriously," he continues, "If your considered huntress material Beacons standards must be really low."

Ruby jumps up onto her feet, and pulls out her scythe, "you want to say that again I think I know someone who disagrees."

Cardin pulls his mace out sneering he replies, "I can't wait to beat you down."

He charges forwards but Ruby disappears, and reappears behind him in a cloud of roses, swinging the back of her scythe at his head, he falls to the ground. He gets up and swings at her but she's above him and fires off a bullet sending the Crescent Rose onto Cardin's mace and forcing it out of his hands, to the ground. She flips backwards slamming her feet against his jaw, and he falls back to the ground again.

She smiles and puts her scythe away saying, "thanks Cardin I was really bored."

She starts walking away, and he slowly gets up blood dripping from his mouth he thinks "how the hell did this little girl manage to break my aura so quickly, it's impossible that cheater."

He starts walking forward and picks up his mace. He charges at her she isn't paying attention and her aura's down, he slices his mace straight towards her head. A shot is heard and then Ruby feels something hit the back of her head, followed by a splash onto the back of her head. She turns around and her eyes widen, Cardin falls into his arms with a bullet wound in the back of his head, the bullet went straight through as Ruby had smashed his aura so it didn't protect him.

Ruby stares at him begging him, "Cardin… Cardin… you're OK right… come on wake up."

She drops him to the ground and steps backwards; she feels the back of her head, and then looks at her hand it's covered in a dark red liquid. Another shot fires and then another immediately after, there's a clink in the air and she sees two bullets collide one was headed straight for her. She looks over and sees a boy holding out a revolver, he shot the second bullet that blocked the first one.

"Thank you, but what about Cardin?" Ruby asks.

The boy glances over at her saying, "hey Red…"

"Actually it's Ruby Ruby Rose." She tells him."

"Get down!"

He tackles her to the ground as another bullet flies over their heads. He looks at the scythe she's holding and sees the gun attached to the end; he picks it up and fires towards where the bullets were coming from. A figure jumps back on the roof of Beacon to dodge the bullet, and then runs off into the building.

Ruby grabs her scythe back, "thanks for saving me but no one touches Crescent Rose got it."

The boy turns towards her and sighs with relief, "thank god they're gone, are you OK?" he asks.

"I'm fine." She answers, "But Cardin."

The boy turns around to the other boy; he walks over and kneels next to Cardin. He looks over Cardin for a minute then sighs, he picks up Cardin's mace placing it in his hand and then shutting his eyes.

Ruby has tears in her eyes, "is he…"

The boy nods, "I'm sorry if I had gotten here sooner…"

Ruby gulps and then asks, "Why… why did that person kill Cardin and try to kill me."

The boy stands up turning towards her, "that person," he begins, "is not human, they're a monster in human skin, they take over a human body and chase the one thing they love… blood."

"We need to tell professor Ozpin he'll know what to do." Ruby tells him.

The boy shakes his head, "no well maybe, we don't know who it took control of we know it isn't you but besides that… it could be anyone."

Ruby remembers earlier that day Yang had left her she thinks, "She'd never me… would she? Then again there was that first day when she left me immediately. She has been acting different since we got to Beacon. She isn't there for me when I need her anymore but… no she would never do that no matter what it isn't Yang.

"So we have to find them ourselves?" Ruby asks him.

"No," he replies, "I hate to ask but you'll have to do a lot of this yourself… you don't have to, but I can't get into that school I'm not a student but I'll do what I can."

Ruby thinks about it for a minute then tells him, "alright I'll do it I don't want anyone else getting hurt so I'm going to stop them, by the way what's it called anyway, and what are you called."

"Right sorry, I'm Kyan and that monster is what I call the K."

Ruby tilts her head to the side asking, "why the K."

Kyan shrugs, "it stands for kill because that's the first thing they said to me and it's all it wants to do. I'm sorry you have to do this but it needs to be stopped."

"it's alright," Ruby replies, "I want to help, so what do I do when I find them."

Kyan looks away before answering, "well that's the worst part… the only way to kill it is to kill the host before it gets enough power to change to someone else. Meaning whoever is being controlled… has to die.

* * *

**OK so I want to say is the next chapter in this isn't going to be out for a while, sorry about that but I need to think of some of the more detailed plot points. **


	2. Backup Team

**Chapter Two Backup Team**

Ruby walks around the school glancing around, all the other people she used to consider nice, the ones who would wave and smile when she passed, she was scared they terrified her. Ruby knew that anyone of them could be evil, a murderer.

She remembers her conversation with Kyan before he left, she told him, "what why do they have to die can't we just stop them from hurting people."

Kyan raises his eyebrow, "and how do you plan to do that." He asks, "Its immortal the only way to stop it is to kill the body it inhabits."

Ruby glances around hoping to find an answer, and then she realizes something, "won't it just move on to someone else though?"

"No," Kyan tells her, "one of the reasons it likes killing people is because it absorbs their souls, which then give it power, it has to kill twenty people first, then to move on again it'll need to kill another twenty people."

Ruby listens to all of this horrified, "how can he talk about so many people dying and be so calm." she thinks to herself.

Kyan looks at her face, and seeing how scared she is tells her, "look I'm sorry you got involved in this, you don't have to help I'll take care of it alright."

Ruby looks over at Cardin, and imagines her team and team JNPR and all the other people in Beacon; this would happen to them if she didn't do something.

She shakes her head, "no." she tells him, "you can't get into Beacon I'll help. This thing needs to be stopped."

Kyan smiles like he was expecting this, "alright then, thank you."

Back in Beacon Ruby is still worried about those around her. She realizes that she isn't scared of them though, she's scared for them. Any of them could die at any time, and then they'd be gone forever. She also decides she needs someone else someone she can trust, but who. Obviously Yang would be her first choice, but she didn't want to get her sister involved.

"So." She thinks, "I need someone like Yang."

Then her head snaps up, she thought of the perfect person. She runs out of the school and into town. After searching around for a while she finds exactly who she's looking for.

"Sun!' she calls out to the Faunus.

He turns around when he sees her smiling, then runs towards her.

"Hey Sun." she begins, "sorry for asking this but… hey what!"

Sun had grabbed onto her arm, and hadn't stopped moving.

"Sorry!" he tells her, "but uh little busy right now."

Ruby turns around and sees a pair of police officers chasing after them. she sigh, and activates her semblance, pulling ahead of Sun and dragging him far away from the town entirely.

Later they stop and Ruby sits down on a rock to rest.

Sun looks her over before saying anything, "you're Blake's friend right… Red or something."

"It's…" Ruby starts, "oh never mind, Sun I have to ask you something."

Sun smiles at her, "sure anything you need Red."

Before answering Ruby thinks to herself, "maybe I picked someone too much like Yang."

"Anyways," she begins "there's something at Beacon it's…"

She suddenly realizes what it is that's happening, and finally comprehends that Cardin, the school bully, is gone forever. Tears form in her eyes, and she falls to the ground crying.

Sun stares at her asking, "hey Ruby you OK I was just kidding about not knowing your name."

He kneels down next to her, and reaches out to touch her shoulder. Before he does he hears something behind him, and he spins around. Standing there in front of him is Kyan; he walks over and holds something out to Ruby.

"I managed to sneak into Beacon; your sister, she said you might want this."

In his hand there's a small cookie, Ruby looks at it but turns away, not even that could cheer her up, she reaches behind herself and takes it anyway though.

Kyan stands up looking at Sun, "so you were chased by the police, meaning you had to have been doing something to make them chase you when we were attacked." He holds his hand out to help Sun up, then continues, "alright I'll trust you then now there's a few things you need to know."

* * *

**So here's the second reason this is taking a while, I needed someone to work with Ruby, since I obviously couldn't do Penny I went with my third favorite character. The only problem is Sun's character not extremely well established, I'll do my best but until volume two comes out, I won't be able to do very much. Anyways next thing is, this is a mystery fan fiction, and I said if I make one then I want to see if you can figure it out, so please if you think you have it PM me, if enough people do I'll even start a forum for it. Final thing sorry these first chapters are short, they'll get longer.**


End file.
